When ceramics are coated on a substrate such as metal or plastic, affinity or chemical bonding such as is obtained with typical organic coating agents cannot be expected between the coating of ceramic and the substrate; that is, the adhesion between the coating of ceramic and the substrate is usually very small and unsuitable for practical use. In order to overcome the above disadvantage, a method of roughening the surface of the substrate by sand blasting, for example, so as to enhance the adhesion between the substrate and the spray deposit by the so-called "anchor effect" has been described. For example, a method of finishing a graphite shaft of a golf club, which is molded by solidifying a graphite fiber/epoxy resin mixture, by fusing a metallic powder by the plasma flame-spraying method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 65335/75 (the term "OPI" as used herein means a published unexamined Japanese patent application"). This method, however, has various disadvantages. For example, surface roughening cannot be carried out satisfactorily (depending on the type of the substrate), the flame sprayed component cannot sufficiently enter the inside of the roughened surface, and the spray deposit peels apart from the substrate by the action of a volatile component released from the roughened surface due to the heat of the spray droplets. Thus it is difficult to always obtain sufficiently high adhesion.